Challenge
by Tribble Master
Summary: oh! every one will tottaly hate me for this end. it's still really good though. and a bounus with lana! she survied the bomb! other than that please read, and have a nice day.
1. A Shot To Friendship A Challenge ToHope

Two mahogany doors flew wide as they were pushed open.

The coat swirled around him; it was a perfect match for his mood: black. The spikes in his hair rifled, and seemed to stick even straighter upward. Marching in, he yelled, **_"LEX!"_**

"Lucas! Brother," Lex smiled and opened his arms. "I'm so glad to see you! Sorry to kick you out of the mansion. But you have your own home right? You're free to visit any time you wish though, we are brothers after all. Sorry, I don't mean to ramble. Please, come, sit, have a drink with me…"

"No, brother," Lucas said darkly. "No, no more friendship. No more."

The look on the bald man's face was one of confusion until he saw the gun. With a resounding boom, there was the smell of gunpowder in the air. A surge of pain, and warmth enveloped the bald billionaire's body. Lex looked down, it wasn't a dart as he had thought, it was a bullet, and that was blood on his leg. Lucas had shot him in the lower left calf.

Stumbling towards his attacker, he mumbled a quick 'why?' before collapsing from the loss of blood. His pants where no longer black silk, but more tainted sinister color that was deepening every second.

"Oh god I'm so sorry, Lex, I really am," the man lamented. Thoughts of what happened if he disobeyed his orders ran through his head. It certainly meant a fate worse than death. Besides, he reasoned, you can't stop what's already been set in motion.

He then picked up a walkie-talkie, "Lionel? Yes, his leg is severely bleeding; yes I'll have him there in a minute."

Shaking his head, he pulled a towel from his pocket and began to stench the blood. "What a challenge, what a challenge," he murmured absent mindedly.

-----

"Lex," Clark hissed to himself. "Of course!"

He shook his head. Already he had spent two hours on a Biology assignment he did not understand, he was aggravated. Having a 21 year old genius helped put his mind at ease.

Walking out of his loft with his backpack on, he used his super-speed to get to the mansion. Whatever his thoughts were they immediately disappeared. There was a blood spot in the middle of Lex's study, and his friend was no were in sight. Exhaling he realized this would be a mystery.

Most often mysteries can prove to be quite a challenge, especially this one.

-----

Blinking, the bald man tried to shake his head. He could not; his neck had a chain around it, securing him to a cold metal table. There was also a chain around his each of his biceps, legs, and also his waist.

His blue eyes shot open, but they shut almost immediately. A blinding whit light was right over him. All he could see was white light. Nothing else was in his vision.

"Alexander are you awake?"

Groggily, the groaned answer was, "Perhaps."

"Ah. Yes then. Don't fret; you'll be free in a few hours. Well at least free from the table." The voice chuckled a little.

"It's those few hours I worry about," Lex moaned. Now that his brain was mildly awake, he realized the voice was coming from the intercom. This meant they probably had him under surveillance also; never mind the other list of gadgets any techno freak could come-up with to torture someone. There was not much he knew about Lucas, but he hoped he was not a technical genius. Of course his brother could have just hired someone..._damn,_ he thought.

"Oh, don't fear. We just want you to rest, so your leg will be strong. You'll need all your strength at the end of those few hours."

"Yeah, mmm-hmmm," his body was already half-asleep. In the back of his mind he realized that no matter how much his leg had hurt, this, whatever this was that was going to happen, this would be ten times more painful. He had to be ready.

"Until then, rest, await your challenge," the voice concluded with a click.

_Was that Lionel's voice?_, his thoughts pondered,_ nah_, relaxing he fell into a dreamless sleep. It was a challenge even thinking as he lay there. He hoped the feeling would pass.

-----_to be continued_------

**To those who feel they need to know! **

Soaring: Lucas is heir, when Lex goes into a comma. Turns out Lionel were just trying to off his son for being weak. Lex beat it though, and that pissed Lionel off. So Lionel still wants Lex out and is using Lucas. Thus this brings us to 'Challenge.'

Please review if you want more! And disclaimer: I own none of Smallville, just pictures of some of the actor's in my mind.

* * *


	2. Enter The Maze Decide Your Fate

**Note: This is before Chloe and the gang grew up. They are in high school, and Chloe dose not know Clark's secret. **

**

* * *

**

For a moment he thought he was eating a chocolate Sunday. A moment later, one large yawn escaped his mouth. Rough hands were undoing the straps binding him, he realized. Groggy, he murmured, "Mmm? Just a few more minutes' mom…"

Out of the corner of his half opened eye he could have sworn he saw a glint of silver from a needle. He felt something prick his left arm. Suddenly his mind clicked, he sat up as the men where leaving. Dazed for the moment he realized he was now wearing a sort of mellow yellow cotton short sleeve shirt with mellow yellow quarter length cotton pants. Rubbing his arm he thought out loud, "Wait, is this some perverted challenge?"

No answer.

A flood of memory from earlier in the day made his eyes snap wide. Standing up he staggered, his legs felt like weights. In front of him was a shiny clear white door. On it was a parched sigh, in bold red ink it said: _My heirs are not weak. I believe you are weak Alexander. Dare you to prove me wrong? _

Lex scratched his head while he hesitantly opened the door. He was sure it was his father now, after all the jerk was capable of anything.It was creaky, and the room it led to was ominous. The room was barely lit, and built like a labyrinth. There was sign taped to the wall in front of him. This time it read, _here are two choices, right or left? There are many such choices ahead. Be wary, for each will prove deadly._

Lex limped to the right. His leg, no his whole body, was sore. Taking the chance of sleeping seemed too deadly at the moment.

For the first five minutes, he said nothing and kept his thoughts to his self. It was maddening. After an eternity he started to talk to himself. It sounded stupidand hedecided, "But who could I talk to? Hmm?"

He mentally decided that if talked to anyone, he did not imitate their voice. That would just prove he was crazy. " Oh hello Clark. (_Hello Lex, did you see that show last night?) _No, I was shot. (_Ahh-what did feel like_?) Well, it felt like..."

"Probably felt like every nerve was exploding."

Lex shook his head and turned. There was a beautiful girl in silk lingerie to his right. Taking a step back he blinked, stuttering he whispered, " Clark? Is she real?"

"I should hope so," the women said. She was gorgeous, with a perfect complexion, and rose-red lips. She giggled and ran turning into another corner, beckoning him to follow.

His legs did not move for a moment. A corner of his mind whispered, "(_Lex I do believe this is trap)._"

He shrugged, his cool blue eyes went hazy, "Yeah, well, Clark? (_What?)_ Please come soon and stop this before I'm completely crazy. (_Lex, you're asking yourself to save you.)_"

After a pause he murmured, "I cannot deny that, it is true; would you care to choose where we go next?"

-------

His green eyes blinked again. "Chloe is it Lex's blood?"

" Clark you where right! It is Lex's blood," the teenage reporter stood up from her desk at the Torch.

"Then something's happened!" He said furious.

"Wait, calm down, let's call the cops," Chloe said looking down at the computer screen.

"No, Chloe, no cops," Clark said with a low voice.

"Then what?" She turned to look at him. Instead a cool breeze of air folded over her. "Well fine, no cops...for Lex. Clark! Argh! I'm going to arrest you for god knows what but that is annoying as hell..."

------

Clark looked around the mansion. He scanned it with his x-ray vision, and found a small underground passage. He zoomed to it's location in the corner of an old wine cellar. Tugging on the right bottle it was reveled. It was not all to surprising that the bottom of the passage had little splatters of red blood.

Looking over his shoulder he walked inside. After an hour of walking he came to a brick wall. Behind him was a winding tunnel with cobwebs, and he could have sworn he had seen a snake. On the wall several words were scratched in the brick.

_Walking here was challenge, eh? To bad there is no where else to go from here. _

_--to be continued---_

**If you have just read this, please review, and do make it funny. Although any commits on any aspect of this piece are appreciated. Thank you. **

**And if you do not know what to say here is a hint: what do you think Lex should/will do? Where is Clark going? Think about it. **

**Now on to my fave part-Reader Replies: **

**Hope Roy: **Bursts in is an understatement as to what he will do. What will happen as a result is what will be the interesting part. D Glad you enjoy, I am glad to have your support.

**Baseballfan44: **Is this enough more? ( ;

**Eviv: **Cool, am loving your story, I hope you are enjoying mine


	3. La La STOP SINGING

"No where else to go?" Clark said with a smirk.

Agitated after his walk, he punched through the wall. Instantly he collapsed to his knees. He groaned and looked up. He gasped at the room coated in green around him.

A man stepped in to the room from some alternate place of entrance. "Tsk, tsk. Clark, Clark, come to play?"

Two pairs of hands came in after the man in the black coat. They wore white and picked Clark up dragging him up to the metal operation table in the center of the room. Hesitantly, Clark hissed, "Lionel?"

He turned his head again to try and identify his attacker. The intense pain blurred his vision, he did not hear what his captor said next as he lost consciousness. "No, only a pawn I'm afraid." the man said.

Lucas let out a breath. Turning to the attendants he hissed, "You know your orders."

------

Lex swayed toward the running brunette. She was gorgeous. He knew he was crazy following a mirage, after all why would his dad use something as weird as her for a plot to destroy Lex? A little dazed, Lex did not even notice the stone floor beneath him was slowly becoming laid out in a velvet red carpet.

Something in him suddenly made him stop. Lex collapsed to his knees and cradled his head in his hands.

"Think this through!" he murmured.

Looking up he saw they had come to a fork in the road. One side, the left, was lined in red carpet. The other stone. He could see ahead of the bend a little, there was a bed in the chamber following the path of red. Lex was feeling very glad at that moment that he was wearing elastic waist band pants.

Leaning back he thought back to what his father had been saying to him after one to many nights at the club: _"Oh Lex! You're always having sex here and there! It'll be your downfall son. Hell hath no fury like a women's scorn."_

Lex had laughed at that, he had smugly replied, "Well dad, I think you are wrong. I'm your son so let me tell you: Hell hath no fury like Lionel Luthor's scorn. And I'm sure so many would agree..."

That had really pissed Lionel off, Lex chuckled at the memory.

----

"What the hell is he doing!" Lionel screamed at the monitor.

Lucas walked in and Lionel turned to face him. "Sir, we have the Kent boy."

"Good, good, tell me what do you think of this?" Lionel gestured to the monitor surveying the maze. Lex was laughing.

Pulling up a chair next to Lionel, Lucas asked, "Did you release the toxins to early?"

"No, no, he's supposed to follow, what was her name? Ah, he was supposed to follow Anne…"

"Alexandria," Lucas mentioned.

"Don't interrupt me. Anne was supposed to stab him as soon as she had lured him to her bed. Damn maybe he is smarter than I thought," he observed as Lex took the stone path.

Lucas let our a half smile, and made gestures with his hand, "Luckily we have made it sooo…"

"Challenging?" Lionel offered.

------

A sigh escaped Lex's lips as he came face to face with another metal door. This time the sign read, _Good, if you've made it so far you've realized that sex is your downfall. It's definitely not a major one, but hell it is certainly distracting. I had fun one to many times and now I'm stuck with you. Now did you think this was hard? Open the door, you'll see another level of challenge._

"Not right now thank you. (_Lex I don't feel so good.) _Don't worry; I think we'll sleep in by the door for the moment. When we wake up we can go through. (_Ah, good, idea.)"_

Placing his back against the door Lex sunk to his knees and was about to fall asleep when he heard a sound, a haunting sound filled with pain from years he had tried to push out.

-----

"Well, now that we have that going let's go to our rooms shall me?" Lionel said watching as Lucas hit play.

As his finger hit the button the tape previously pushed in began to play on the intercom. "I hope he enjoys this. We'll get him another soundtrack tomorrow."

Both men laughed and walked out from the mechanical room. They both entered the elevator; it took them up to the top of a penthouse.

Lex was underground in a maze and above him, unbeknownst to him, where a bunch of guests partying in a hotel. A hotel now owned by Lionel Luthor. True it was in Metropolis, distances away from the mansion, but that's what black vans were for.

Parting to go to their separate plush rooms, each man had a fairly good sleep; especially in comparison to the shivering man 60 levels below.

------

Lex shuddered; his father had left the air conditioning on. Did anyone know he was here? No, he realized, if his father wanted it buried, it stays buried.

Once more he tried to let sleep claim him, but the tune was haunting his very being.

-----

_Hush little baby... don't say a word... I'm gonna buy you a mockingbird... and if that mocking bird don't sing... I'm gonna buy you a diamond ring... If that diamond ring turns brass... I'm gonna buy you..._

_---to be continued---_

**Reader Replies:**

**Hope Roy**: I do hope I can get better.

**Eviv: **Nope, sorry, parents said N-O. On to witty replies: writing: _a man walked into a bar …it hurt_ is fine, it is funny, and something irregular. I just like jokes. Okay you're confused? Lex has been shot and taken to Lionel's hideout. From there he is released into a maze. As he begins the first level Clark searches his mansion and finds a spot of blood. Chloe says its Lex's and so Clark searches (yet again) for any underground passageways. He finds one, but it dose not lead to Lex, it leads to DOOM. Dose that make it any clearer? I hope it helped.

**baseballfan44: **'Ello. Hey that rhymes with jello! (Author is thunked on the head) Yeah, yeah, I'll focus. Want more eh? ESPECIALLY AFTER THANKSGIVING? Wow did you not eat enough? And I have tons of leftovers if you don't. Lol.(now you gotta say that was witty right? LOL!...actually I can't make you say anything…)


	4. Posioned Scream

It was near midnight when Clark woke up. He was chained to the table. A sly smirk escaped his face as he sat up yanking at the chains. Or rather that is what he meant to do. He could not move, the chains where kryptonite. "Damn. Who are you?"

"Clark, Clark, I thought we were friends. No need to fear me yet."

Clark's jaw dropped open. It couldn't, wouldn't be, "Lex?"

"You said my name?" the voice was followed by a wicked laugh.

-------

Lionel laughed, not a pleasant laugh, but something harsh and cruel into the voice changer. He watched from the cameras as Lucas pretended to Lex hiding in the shadows. After all, they where a physical match, well practically, there was some height, barely noticeable in the dark though.

Lionel glanced over his shoulder making sure the tape was recording. Smiling to himself he said aloud, "All right, let's begin…Alien freak."

With smug satisfaction as two men in white coats came forward bearing scalpels that glowed green.

------

Lex awoke and with a trembling hand reached toward the dreaded door. It opened before he could even touch it. A small voice in the back of his head trembled, "Lex, Lex I don't feel so good…"

"Yeah well, me neither, but dammit, I'm stuck here, so deal…" With a furrowed brow he noted that he was surrounded by the smell of food. In front of him were a pile of well cooked steak, and another pile of mashed potatoes with gravy, to his right was a small fountain of scotch.

"Oh god, what I wouldn't give for this to be a dream," he wiped away the drool from his mouth. He walked closer to the scotch, but froze mid step as words came over the intercom.

"Morning Alexander."

Immediately, he clapped his hands over his ears. The voice continued, "Oh come now son, you might want to hear this."

A long painful shriek filled the air. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lex's took his hands off ears as he recognized the voice. "…Clark? CLARK! You son of a biscuit eater! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO CLARK?"

"Oh, It's not me is it? Oh I do believe we gave him the wrong idea. Well, oops. Good luck bye the bye."

Lex gritted his teeth as Clark's voice screamed, "Lex! Lex! I'm not! Oh god! Stop it Lex! AHHHHHHHH!"

On second thought, he took a steak and shoved it in his pocket. Realizing he had along way to go he splashed some scotch in his face.

Squinting his eyes closed he tried to block out the voice overhead. "I'M NOT AN ALIEN! I'M JUST ALLERGIC TO METOR ROCK! STOP HURTING ME WITH THAT! LEX PLEASE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Five minutes the screams stopped, Lex hoped to god he was asleep now. It was to much pain for one to bear alone, but then again he had his one problems to think about.

Like why his stomach was now hurting, and he had the urge to double over.

Grunting he rounded another corner, his vision getting blurrier by the minute.

------

Clark couldn't help it – he screamed. He bit his tongue; he refused to let these bastards know his secret. And now, he had a new secret, he realized; _I will never trust anyone again. _

Fire was burned against his leg and he screamed in surprise. Thankfully, blackness engulfed him and the pain was gone.

-----

He was sick, violently so, his blue eyes focused on fighting the pain. What he could not stop though was the violent retching he sprayed all over the path. Wiping barf from the corner of his mouth he muttered, "Well, I'm not taking that path."

Disgusted, at the poisoned food surrounding him, he realized the urge to urinate was upon him. A smile spread on his face as realized just where to aim.

Five minutes later with smug satisfaction he moved forward in the maze saying to himself, "Oh you'd definitely have to be desperate to eat _that _food."

Amid the chuckle he realized though that he had to go forward, he had to save Clark.

-----

Clark woke for a moment and looked at his leg. He couldn't tell what was under his shorts it was so completely covered in his own blood.

He really hoped, that someone was out there was looking for him.

------ _To Be Continued------ _

**NEWS FLASH: HELLO! YOU MUST REVIEW! IT IS MY BIRTHDAY! YEAH!**

**Also, thank you Hope Roy for at least pretending to be interested, if you really like it, I'm so happy, also, I appreciate your reviews. **


	5. The Nijias Of Philip And Something

Walking, walking, walking. It was monotonous after seeing so many white walls. More than just boring it was painful. His legs felt like lead, his head hurt like someone had dropped an Acne Safe on it, and his vision was hazy. Breathing was getting harder. He needed food, rest, and warm clothing.

Lex collapsed asleep on the floor about to round the corner that unbeknownst to him would lead to the exit. It hurt too much to even notice the trap door behind him. His body curled into a ball to gather any remaining body heat.

_When I wake I will continue,_ he reassured himself.

That's when a black sandaled foot connected with his back.

-------

Lionel watched as Lex collapsed into sleep on the floor. He turned and gave the signal to the six men waiting behind him. They wore skin tight all black clothing, like ninja's. "You know what you must do, do not kill him, stop as he nears death, and do not eat the food."

At once all six said in dead voices, "We are the Ninja's of Philip, zombies of the night, we do as you wish. But do not cross us again."

Giving a bow they proceeded to crouch into a pathway, from there their leader kicked Lex. At the first blow the others followed in pursuit.

-----

Jerking awake, he turned just in time as another foot kicked him his head. It was hard to see, the lights had been dimmed and there was blood in his eye. He wanted to play dead, but realized that in a few minutes he wouldn't be playing.

_Pain, pain, pain. _That was his world. Six of them were punching and kicking. He had no power to stop it.

Over the intercom a voice said, "so you alien's bleed red? I was hoping for something more exciting."

There was a scream, and he could not tell if it was him or Clark. But god he hoped it would stop soon.

-------

_Pain, pain, pain, _the doctors or scientists continued to cut and jab causing him to scream. He hoped he would die. For what would prove a more successful and immortal escape than **_death? _**A voice in the corner, the one he knew as Lex laughed, "so you alien's bleed red? I was hoping for something more exciting."

He knew his lips were moving, he just hoped they were not giving that son-of-a-biscuit-eater the satisfaction of knowing the deeper meaning of his secrets.

-----

Lionel tapped the pen on his lip. The ninjas had such form! He could hardly tell that was son. Smugly he grabbed his coat and waved good night to the men watching the monitors, muttering, "That should slow him down."

Laughing he walked out of the underground complex. Getting in an elevator he went upstairs to enjoy a warm meal, Lucas was going to join him soon. They needed the alien to rest before the final test...

---

Lex heard a crack and knew his arm would be sore for the next day or so. The ninja's hit him over the head, hard, and he passed out. He wanted to fight it, but it brought a sweet relief, a place without mazes, poisoned food, or pain.

The ninjas left happy their debt with Lionel was paid. The night was long, and they had no other reason to stay. When Lex woke he was covered in blood, his head throbbed, and he couldn't raise his left arm to wipe his eyebrow. The room he was in was now brightly lit. White, blinding, he was sure he was dead, sure this must be heaven. But in heaven you couldn't feel pain, or at least he thought that…he couldn't remember if it was true.

He wasn't even sure just who he was. "Hello?" He called again, "Hello? Do you know who I am? Can someone help me?"

He looked around; nervously he ran his good arm through his hair. He realized two things: 1) he was bald. 2) he was in a maze dressed as a lab rat.

Shaking his head he spoke aloud, "I am bald, old people are bald …I think…"

Despite his confusion he was happy to see some food and fountain of water. As he turned away from the corridor in front of him, something in his brain told him not to touch the food. Deciding that his brain was probably right he went down the corridor in front of him.

To his surprise, there was a door. There was a note, but it was addressed to someone named Lex so he ignored it. "Too, easy, too easy," he murmured turning the handle.

He limped, hoping that maybe this Lex fellow would help him.

----

Lionel was pissed, well, more so than usual. He had woken up, came down to check on Lex, only to be informed that Lex did not know who Lex was. Then this was senseless, he realized, how can you teach someone a lesson if they don't realize who they are? Turning his head, he looked over to his other project. At least Project Alien was working; the boy was unconscious in a constant state of pain. But if this flaw stayed, part B would be delayed.

Smiling he turned and walked out. He needed to talk to the doctors, there had to some way to reverse the affect.

Well things would work out.

------

"Dammit! I wish I could remember!" Lex kicked at one of the walls. It was hard, and he stumbled along to his right.

_What I need, _he thought, _is sleep, and perhaps I shall gain something from my dreams. _

Lex walked, and settled down into a corner, and shut his eyes.

It was quite, and sleep covered his body. For a moment he was sure his mind would give him some vital piece of information, but at the same time there was an ear splitting blast.

He sat bolt upward and screamed "LIONEL!" The noise was fog horn, loud enough that he had to cover his ears. Lex got up trying to see if there was something he could use to muffle the sound, and there wasn't.

As he walked around another bend, and realized that even if he had muffled it the light was getting steadily brighter.

There was no sleep in this hell, nothing for him to soothe the chaos in his mind. The sound had died down but whenever he tried to fall asleep again it resumed. Sometimes screams, sometimes a fog horn.

It seemed to be the longest maze he had been in so far. If he could have remembered the other mazes.

"Well at least I know my name? Who else could Lionel be? But...but...dammit! That's not helpful at all!"

It made him so angry; he just wanted to lash out. With a thunk he realized that the corridor he had just turned too was actually a wall. That was his snapping point; he kicked, banged his head, and pounded at the wall with his good arm.

_click _

He looked up, and lost his balance. Falling flat, he realized his nose had just broken on floor. The wall was gone! Replaced with a brick corridor!

It was a perfect opportunity to escape, probably jump ahead, and he would have loved to do either, if he had not hit his head on the floor brining a fresh wave of blackness.

------

The room he was in had taken an eerie reddish glow. The green was fading, and darkness was his world. Clark decided that it would be to his advantage if he could forget this. But he couldn't, couldn't forget…

Breath came in short rasps, calm was no where near. He thought the experiments were close to verge of forever. However, his tormentor walked in. " Clark, I have something special for you. Come; let's get you set up…"

_I hate this, and it's not just teen angst! _

…_to be continued… _

**Old School Time! Reviewer replies! OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! THEY CANCELED SMALLVILE ON ABC ON MY BIRTHDAY FOR A CHRISTMASS SPECIAL! I DON'T EVEN CELBRATE CHRISTMAS! UGH! …well, good news, I've taped some of my favorite episodes for such an emergency, I recommend this tactic, it works! now were was i? ALSO, IT TOOK ME LONG BECAUSE I HAD TO COME UP WITH A GOOD PLOT TWIST AND THE COMPUTER HATES ME! …_but we have a temporary tru$ …I hate that com)#...dangit! _**

**cursedgirl: I'm sorry it took me so long, I'm not faster than a speeding bullet ya know? love the name bye the way. **

**Hope Roy: Thanks for your support! What's TC?**

**chloedouble1011: oh yes, it does stand for something different, think: how many swear words do you know that rhyme with witch? I don't like swearing too much when it will offend so I have to resort to things that sound like swearing but aren't….(smile) Sorry, if swearing does offend you, in my own mind it's not exactly PG, I'm a bit of a nut. **

**baseballfan44: I love birthday songs!**

**EternalStargater: it's much more evil, than just finding him, mu ha ha ha! Yes, I hate Lionel too, especially since he's supposed to be dead! In the comic books Lex killed him! Ah! **

**SpookyandLumpy: Love your name, my friend are doing the same thing on fic press now, under the name 'The combined darkness'. other than that is this future close enough? **

**Dr.E. Vance : Every time I see your name I think of my bio teacher, because you both have names like mad scientists (no offense)! thank u. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVERYONE! **_ha, even if it isn't your birthday, all my birthday magic went to you! now I'm going to stay young forever! mu-ha-ha-ha-ha!_


	6. YOU STUPID PINK BUNNY WITH HAIR

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NEED REVIEWS TO CONTINUE STORY, _yes, it is a bad story but I have fun writing it, so please review with something witty…_**

Lex opened his eyes, stumbled along the brick corridor until he came to a door. He rubbed his head as his memories came flooding back. The door swung open revealing a final chamber. It smelled putrid, Lex noticed at first. He rubbed his sore arm, as his eyes narrowed on the final challenge.

"Oh my god! (_Oh buzzard on buzz saw!)"_ Lex felt his mouth droop.

There was Clark, booth his arms were chained to a plank of wood. He looked like a scarecrow, except this time it was much deadlier. The plank itself was hanging above a vat of acid, possibly acid mixed with melted meteor rock. There were elaborate ropes set up, so if one was cut it would start a chain reaction. It left three choices: he would kill himself yet free Clark, or it would kill them both, or he could save them both. Tough decision on a chance of cutting the wrong rope.

Lionel stepped out from the shadows. "Hello Alexander."

Lex growled. "Ah yes, that nasty temper of yours," Lionel purred, "how rude. Especially considering…"

Lionel made a gesture to the digital clock fixated to the outside of the vat of acid. It read 11:50 am. "Especially considering we have company. At high noon," Lionel said dramatically, "It will trigger the only rope that will kill you both. Chose carefully."

Lex glared as Lionel retreated to what he assumed was somewhere safe to watch. First Lex took in his surroundings, there where ways to die of suffocation (a giant box that would fall on his head), fire (a lighted chandelier that would again fall on his head), acid (the floor was spring loaded designated to hurl him in with Clark), a viscous animal (a tiger, kept in a cage off to the side), and poison (the dart guns were in different corners of the room).

Lex looked around; he had guessed that Clark could be saved. It had not escaped him that Clark might be unconscious, thus leaving Lex to all the saving. He almost laughed at the irony. To his left he suddenly noticed what looked like a retractable platform.

"That's how to save Clark! (_Hmm? Talking to me?) _Shut up I'm saving you! See that platform? If I cut the right rope, it'll stop you from falling into the acid! Like it will shoot out and fly across! (_ha ha ha,) _What's so funny? (_And if you cut the wrong rope?) _Shut up Clark, I'm working."

Lex dug into his pockets. There was the poisoned beef, and canteen that might be poisoned. A smile crept across his face. There was also a knife in front of him to cut the rope.

"Hey kitty!" The tiger's ears perked up, "I got meat for you kitty!"

The cat looked moderately ready to accept any meat thrown at it. Satisfied Lex took the elastic band out of his pants and used it to tie the canteen around his neck. He had now had water to defeat the fire, he had armor against darts, he had the cat on his side, but he didn't have anything to help him against a spring loaded board though.

_(I can fly)_ his mind offered helpfully. Lex put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Quiet you're just saying that. (_Well, yeah. I'm going to go take a nap now.) _Yeah, I'll take one too, soon, I hope."

Hesitantly Lex walked up to the ropes, his body did not convey any of his tension, and he remained calm. Blue eyes did not waver from the ropes for a moment, not even when his peripheral vision noticed the clock was now reading 11:56. Then, almost like an after thought there was a flash of movement.

Two ropes had been cut. The first launched Lex towards the vat. He grabbed on to Clark's waist, just as the farm boy's arms where being released.

They would have hit the acid if it where not for the platform now catching them mid fall. Once they hit the ground, Lex helped Clark to standing, draping one arm around his shoulder. As a precaution (against who knows what) Lex threw the meat towards the tigers. Hungrily, they sunk their fangs into the meat; they fell dead in an instant. "Just as I suspected," he snorted.

He dragged Clark toward the door Lionel had exited from. Two feet from the exit, the metal door swung wide open. Lionel was aiming a gun straight at Lex's forehead. Lionel's hair was flying around him, and his coat twirled. He chuckled.

Lex's blue eyes widened at horror. The realization that he was not done with this hideous maze sunk in after minute. The alarm went off behind them. Shaking his head vigorously he growled, "You cannot kill me! I've proved myself!"

"That's right you took every challenge. Handle every situation. Passed every test…except…"

"Except?" Lex cringed as the gun was cocked. He shrugged his shoulder so the body of his best friend lay on the floor. He took a more menacing position one foot closer to Lionel.

"Except uncertainty. You never could deal with the unexpected, you are always planning Lex. That is where you lose."

"No, _No, _**NO!" **Lex threw the knife aside. It landed, cutting the last four ropes in the process.

Clark woke at that moment. He saw his captor, the man who had abused him, the bald freak! And it was time to get revenge. Walking towards the vat of acid he picked it up easily, and aimed….

Lex heard a whooshing sound. "Oh shit, oh shit!"

He ducked, as trigger was pulled. The gun fired, hit the oncoming vat of acid, and destroyed the wall between him and freedom. This was not a problem, he turned to Clark, "Clark let's break free! I'll explain this too you later!"

The farm boy snarled, "I am free. Free to destroy you! You sadistic monster!"

Lex was already running out through the building.

Clark saw his target run. "That damn coward." Using his speed he ran to catch up, but some of the acid fell on his skull, dripping into his eyes. Immediately the effects of kryptonite poured over him, causing everything to warp and change.

Pausing to catch his breath in the alley outside he realized that his father had been right. He was not ready for Clark to come at him like this. He was not ready for the unexpected. Then again, having a fire hydrant with a hose two feet away was a help. He did not know how much time he had until Clark came out.

----

Meanwhile Lana was hit with a bomb. That is all.

-----

Clark was inside facing against a giant dragon. He thought was a dragon at least. Lionel scoffed at himfive feet away as Clark continued to ram himself at wall, two feet away from thewall's hole. Lionel laughed with gusto.

Clark faced him, limping slightly, with eyes flaring red. "I AM SO SICK OF THIS! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU- YOU STUPID PINK BUNNY WITH LOTS OF HAIR! THIS WILL END!"

Outside with his giant hose, Lex heard a scream. He sucked in a breath of air. "One more challenge, I suppose…"

With the water bursting on he rushed inside, just as Clark was running out. They collided, this soaked Clark, and washed him of the kryptonite chemicals. On his knees gasping for breath, Clark, panted, "Lex? I just killed you I thought? Didn't I just run something sharp into you?"

Lex looked down. Clark was right. A piece of pipe was sticking out of Lex's abdomen. He half smiled, "well at least you got out right Clark?"

Clark clapped a hand to his mouth, "Then it really never was you?"

"How are your grades Clark?" Lex was leaning against the brick wall, trying to staunch the blood with his shirt. With great effort he had pulled out the pipe. Clark was backing away; about to turn and run mumbling, "I'll go get help…"

"Wait," Lex touched Clark's wrist, "is Lionel dead?"

"Yes he is," a third voice said as Lex lowered himself to the ground.

Stepping through the hole in the brick wall, Lucas appeared with a first aid kit. "Yes, Lex, Lionel is dead." Luca's put his coat on Lex.

He tossed a cell phone to Clark while he went over to help his brother. Pulling out gauze, he winked, whispering to Lex, "I made sure."

"Good," Lex said, drifting into a semiconscious state. "Good."

_Now, _he thought, _if only I knew whether Lucas was on my side… _

_to be continued_


	7. Wings

Lex was dead. Clark had carried him as gently as possible over to the ambulance stretcher, when Lex has raised one hand to touch his arm. His last words were, "Do good Clark, do good…"

Lionel was dead. When Lucas's pocket knife had pierced his black heart Lionel had hissed, "Damn. You did good son. Stop that bastard." Only Lucas knew these words and he wasn't sure what it was supposed to mean.

Lucas was dead. He got the death penalty after taking blame for Lionel and Lex's murders. Clark visited him the day before. Before visiting time was over Lucas had told him, "Life is a chess game Clark. Take the…" The guard has escorted Lucas out.

Clark limped slightly for the first month afterwards. He was shaken. After all that, it was left for Clark to pursue life's challenges. He just didn't know how. And then he'd found it one night as he stood outside Lex's mansion. He was x-raying the mansion when he saw the hidden room. There was an outfit hanging there on its bare walls.

Of course he super sped inside. There attached to the stretchy cloth was a post-it note. The hand writing was barely legible.

_For Clark, When He Has Grown Up. _

He flew out of the mansion in a blur. He knew what he had to do. But before that…he went into the barn and picked up the rusty pipe. There was still a bit of blood on it. He liquefied it in his hand.

Now, his past was buried, now he could go.

Donning, the outfit, now he was Superman.

…_**end… **_

**ps. lana came back as a zombie. Superman accidentally landed on her one day ending her zombie evilness. that is all. **


End file.
